JS2: Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday
by Ability King KK
Summary: What does one get someone when they are special to you? Part of my "Jump Stars" series of one-shots.


**Time for the second of my "Jump Stars" one-shots. This time starring Allen and Lenalee of "D. Gray-Man". I know I said I'd write ToshiroKarin next, but Christmas is almost here and that means it is almost Allen's birthday. So on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I own only Koichi and his world, Janpu City. The respective mangaka and Shonen Jump own "D. Gray-Man" and all other series mentioned. I also do not own any music that might appear. This is NOT a song fic.**

**-:-**

World: Black Order

Series: D. Gray-Man

Characters:

Koichi Kasuchi

Allen Walker

Lenalee Lee

Yu Kanda

Lavi

Komui Lee

Reever Wenham

Timcanpy

Road Kamelot

Lero

-:-

It was snowing and outside enjoying it was a girl of sixteen with green hair in long pigtails. She was wearing a long black coat that symbolized that she was an exorcist. As she was walking, she was thinking of the upcoming special day.

"Oh, Christmas is almost here and I still have to get the last few presents for everyone. Then there's the fact that Allen-kun's birthday is the same day. More importantly, how am I going to give Allen-kun his gift without Niisan trying to kill him?" mused the girl to herself. While she kept on with her musings, she tripped over something that was buried in the snow.

She pushed herself out of the snow and looked to see what she tripped over. What she saw was something she didn't expect. It was a young boy of thirteen. He had black hair tied into a small ponytail and spiky bangs. On the sides of his head the hair was green in strips going straight starting from his temples and ended close to the crown in three spikes. He wore a pair of green shorts, black sneakers, and a white dress shirt that had two tails like a tuxedo coat. Lastly, hanging on his side was a sword in a sheath.

"K-Koichi? Oh no!"

"L-Lenalee?"

Lenalee grabbed the boy and then activated her Dark Boots so she could get him inside the Black Order as fast as she could.

-:-

Koichi could hear voices. Last thing he remembered was he was going to visit the Black Order, but it seemed he didn't count on the snow and cold.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" asked a voice that sounded familiar. Like a certain eye patch wearing Bookman Jr.

"I hope so. Why was he out in the cold knowing he's weak against it?!" He knew for a fact that was Lenalee. Ever since he met her, Lenalee has always worried about him like an older sister would for a younger brother. Luckily, she wasn't like her own older brother Komui.

"Che. Why is he here anyway?" Definitely Kanda. Once he woke up and got his strength back, Koichi was going to have a 'talk' with the angry swordsman.

"Leave him alone, Bakanda!!" Good ol' Allen. Koichi wondered if he'd like help with that 'talk' with Kanda.

"Shut up, Moyashi!" shouted Kanda, only to…

**WHAP!!**

…Be hit on the head by a kendo stick. The four looked to see that Koichi was up, but still looked a little weak. It was a good thing he had many space heaters around him.

"I have many reasons to be here that do not concern those that I do not see as friends," said Koichi.

Kanda looked ready to throttle the younger swordsman, but a heavy glare from Lenalee stopped him cold.

"Che."

"So Koichi! What brings you here besides hitting Yu-chan?" asked a grinning Lavi as Kanda glared at him.

"Just wanted to visit my friends," grinned Koichi. "Speaking of friends, I'm going to have to kill Mech when get back home. Damn bastard set the destination for outside in the cold."

"Koichi, you shouldn't say things like that. I'm sure Mech made a mistake," scolded Lenalee. "Besides, its almost Christmas. You should be nicer to your friends."

Koichi raised and eyebrow at Lenalee's explanation. This caused Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi to sweatdrop.

"You…don't know what Christmas is?" questioned Lenalee.

"I've heard _of_ it," said Koichi.

Before anything could be said, Lavi grabbed hold of Allen and Koichi by the back of their shirts.

"TO KOMUI'S OFFICE!!!!" shouted Lavi. He then ran out the door and down the hall dragging the two younger boys along the way.

"Lavi! Don't hurt Koichi and Allen-kun!" called out Lenalee as she followed the Bookman Jr.

"Che."

-:-

In Komui's office, the head of the Science Department, Reever Wenham, was getting very ticked at the chief due to the fact that the chief was fast asleep instead of doing the paperwork like he's supposed to. Just as Reever was about to say the one thing that could wake up Komui, the office door was slammed open and Lavi came rushing in, dragging Allen and Koichi behind him and Lenalee following. Reever glared at the redhead and then looked at Komui, surprised to see that the Chinese man was still asleep.

"How the hell is he still asleep after that?!" questioned the Australian.

"I'll wake him up!" declared Koichi.

"The hell you will! Do you remember the last time you woke up Komui?!" seethed Reever.

Koichi thought about this.

(Flashback)

_Komui was sleeping again. Everyone was waiting for him to wake up so they could get their orders._

"_This is just getting ridiculous," sighed Reever as he put his hand over his face._

"_Why not just wake him up?" asked Allen._

"_I'll do it!" declared Koichi._

_He then walked over to the sleeping man and all hell broke loose with what was said._

"_Lenalee is carrying Allen's child," whispered Koichi._

"_DIE OCTOPUS!!!"_

(End Flashback)

After the little walk down memory lane, Lavi was on the verge of hysterics, Lenalee could have been mistaken for a cherry, and Allen had gone so pale it looked like he was dumped in a barrel of flour.

"I do not want to go through that again! That was worse than all the other times he's tried to kill me!" cried Allen.

"That's not going to happen, Allen. Why are you guys here anyway?" asked Reever.

"We wanted to see if Komui would let us go into town so we could show Koichi here what Christmas is since he doesn't seem to know what it is!" exclaimed Lavi as he put his hand on Koichi's shoulder.

"Wait, he doesn't know about Christmas?" questioned Reever.

"Its kinda hard to celebrate a winter holiday when the cold is not your friend." explained Koichi as he shivered a little. "And how will I be able to go into town anyway?"

"Not to worry, Koichi. After your last visit, the Science Department, with Hevlaska's help, made you something that could be of some help. Follow me," said Reever as he left the office. The others followed him.

-:-

"Ano, this is just a regular coat Reever-dono," said Koichi as he held up a red trench coat.

"Ever hear the saying 'never judge a book by its cover'?" asked Reever.

"Yeah, but that applies to people," said the young swordsman.

"It can apply to other things too," chuckled Reever. "This coat is infused with a special energy that will insure that you will never get cold when you wear it. To simplify, its like there's a fire running through it."

"Awesome!"

"Now that this is settled, let's go, Koichi," said Lenalee.

"We're going into town?" asked Koichi as he put on the coat.

"We'll come too," said Allen.

"No. You and Lavi are going to stay here. I still need to finish Christmas shopping and Koichi is going to help me," explained Lenalee as she gave a stern look.

"O-Okay. At least take Timcanpy with you," said a startled Allen as the little golem flew from Allen's coat and perched himself on Lenalee's head.

"Thank you, Allen-kun!" giggled Lenalee. With that, she and Koichi went on their way.

-:-

Meanwhile, a young looking girl was thinking on what to do.

"Aw, what am I gonna get Allen for Christmas?"

"If anything, Road should get something for Earl-sama first, Lero!" cried an umbrella-looking golem with a jack-o-lantern for a head.

"Keep quiet. Come on, we're going to go shopping!" cried Road as she summoned one of her doors.

"I sense dread, Lero."

"Shut up!"

-:-

"Not that I don't mind spending time with you, Lenalee-neechan, but why am I the one helping you pick out gifts? I don't even like getting gifts myself, so I'd no nothing about giving," wondered Koichi as he followed Lenalee down the street and looking at the different decorations.

"This will give you the chance to celebrate Christmas," smiled Lenalee.

"No offense, but if Mitsu couldn't get me to, what makes you think you can do it?" challenged Koichi.

"Because I'm like a big sister to you and you love me," giggled Lenalee.

"…Damn it. You got me there," sighed Koichi. "I'm surprised that you didn't want Allen to come with us seeing as how you have a thing for him."

"Nani?! H-How do you know about that?" asked the blushing Chinese girl.

"Its pretty obvious. I think Allen and Komui are the only ones oblivious to it," explained Koichi.

"I hope Niisan never finds out."

"He might be the last one to find out seeing as how no one beside Kanda wants Allen dead."

"That's not true!"

Koichi just gave Lenalee a deadpan look causing Lenalee to sigh.

"Never mind."

"Thought so," smirked Koichi. "So what are we looking for anyway?"

"Well, Niisan would probably want a new coffee mug."

"I think he'd rather have an indestructible punching bag with Allen's face on it."

"That's not funny, Koichi."

"You cannot deny that he would want something like that."

Lenalee, unfortunately, knew Koichi was right. She really hoped that she could one day be with Allen without putting him on a Komlin's hit list.

"On to a different subject! How are the others doing?" asked Lenalee.

"Well, Snowflake seems to be interested in this one girl. Turns out she's Ichigo's little sister, so it should be hilarious once Ichigo finds out," grinned Koichi.

"You really shouldn't call Toshiro names, Koichi. Especially when he uses ice powers."

"Don't remind me."

Lenalee and Koichi continued down the street looking for the perfect gifts. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end as an explosion hit the street. When the smoke cleared, the cause was right in front of them. Road Kamelot.

-:-

"HOW COULD YOU LET MY PRECIOUS BABY SISTER GO OFF ON HER OWN?!?!?!?!"

Back at headquarters, it seems that Komui has woken up and has found out that Lenalee is not there.

"She's not on her own, Chief. Koichi is with her," stated Reever as if that would make things better. Apparently it did not.

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE THAN HER BEING ALONE OR WITH THE OCTOPUS!!!!" screeched Komui, causing Allen's eye to twitch and Lavi to snicker.

Just as Komui was about to scream again, the communicator that Allen received from Koichi went off.

"Allen here."

"Allen, we got problems. Road just appeared and we need some help with the Akuma she has with her," said Koichi through the comm. link.

All was quiet until Allen and Lavi bolted out the door, grabbed Kanda, and went to locate Koichi and Lenalee all the while Komui was shouting his sister's name.

-:-

"Come out come out where ever you are," sung Road as she stood on Lero like he was a witch's broom.

"I don't think Earl-sama would appreciate you using the Akuma just to destroy the lizard boy, Lero," said Lero as he watched the Akuma attack randomly.

"Shut up! I will get my revenge on him. Not only did he beat me, but he protects that stupid Lenalee girl making sure that Allen doesn't become mine!"

"You should be honored, Road. You're one of the only females I'll actually fight!" stated Koichi, who was now standing on the roof of one the undestroyed buildings.

"RAAGH!! GET HIM!!" commanded Road to the Akuma who charged towards the fusion-type half-demon.

"Don't think so! _**Engetsu!!**_" called Koichi as he unsheathed his blade and sent a crescent-shaped attack towards the Akuma, cutting the ones hit in half.

The rest of the Akuma that survived kept charging towards Koichi. That is until…

**_"_**_**Cross Grave!"**_

"Big Hammer Little Hammer, grow, grow, grow!"

**SLASH!!**

…Allen, Lavi, and Kanda appeared onto the scene.

"No fair!" cried Road.

"Allen, you Koichi, and Lenalee take care of Road. Yu-chan and I will take care of the rest of the Akuma," said Lavi.

"Stop using my first name, Baka Usagi!!" seethed Kanda.

"Would you two stop and just go?!" shouted Lenalee.

Lavi and Kanda, with surprised looks on their faces, nodded and went off to deal with Akuma.

"I will not lose to you!" declared Road.

"Really? Then how come you lost to me last time?" asked Koichi with a smug grin on his face.

"RAAAAAGH!!!!"

_**Boss: Road Kamelot**_

_**Boss music: Sinister Shadows**_

Road started off with her Candle Skewers. Luckily, Allen, Lenalee, and Koichi were able to dodge in time.

"I'm going to try and distract her," stated Koichi.

"What?! Why?!" questioned Lenalee.

"Well seeing as how she wants to kill _me_, I can draw all of her attention while you and Allen can strike," explained Koichi.

"He has a point, Lenalee," said Allen.

"But Allen-kun!"

"Just do it!" said Koichi as he rushed towards the Noah girl.

Road watched Koichi come towards her with a smirk on her face. She summoned more Candle Skewers to try and stop Koichi.

**_"_**_**Double Barrel Thunder!!"**_

Koichi conjured up two electric orbs in his hands and used them to destroy the candles at point blank range. Before the smoke could clear, Koichi leaped up into the air and prepared his next attack.

**_"_**_**Komodo's Fire!!!"**_

He breathed out a stream of green flames from his mouth towards the Noah.

"You think your poisonous flames can hurt me?" questioned Road as she used some of her telekinesis and sent the flames to the ground.

"Not really," replied Koichi with a smirk.

Before Road could say anything in return, she had to dodge a kick from Lenalee.

"Stupid girl," smirked Road.

"Stop talking like you're looking into a mirror!"

Road whipped around to see who said that, only to be struck by Allen's claw. He was in his Crowned Clown form. The assault continued when Lenalee landed a few kicks on Road and then Koichi was able to get in a few sword swipes in as well.

"Allen! Let's finish this!" called out Koichi.

"Right!"

**_"_**_**Combo: Holy Lightning Cross!!!!"**_

The attack, that was combination of Allen's Cross Grave and Koichi's Double Barrel Thunder, did massive damage to Road to the point where she couldn't continue the fight. Barely able to stand, the Noah girl opened her door so she could escape.

"This…isn't…over. Not by… a long shot," panted Road. She then limped through the door back to the Earl's castle with Lero telling her that her idea was bad.

_**Boss fight end**_

-:-

Allen, Koichi, and the others made their way back to the Black Order so they could rest up before they could celebrate Christmas. When they arrived, Komui wrapped Lenalee in great big hug.

"LENALEE!! You're safe!!"

"Of course I'm safe Niisan. Allen-kun and Koichi, along with Lavi and Kanda, were there," said Lenalee as she tried to get out her brother's grasp.

"Damn it, Komui! Let her go before you cause further injury!" yelled Reever.

"Hey, now's not the time for yelling. Now's the time for partying!" declared Koichi with Lavi agreeing every step of the way.

The Black Order Christmas Eve party went way into the night. Many a member got drunk on the eggnog, which was spiked by either Koichi or Lavi. At least, that's whom most people suspected. Outside on the balcony, away from the party, stood Allen. He was standing there, just watching the stars when Lenalee joined him.

"Lenalee! What are you doing out here, you'll catch a cold!" said a concerned Allen.

"Its sweet that you worry about me, Allen-kun. I came out here wondering why you weren't enjoying the party," said Lenalee.

"Well, I was contemplating on whether or not I should give someone this gift," proclaimed Allen as he pulled out said gift from his pocket. It was a long rectangular box wrapped in white paper with a green bow on it.

"Who's it for?" questioned the violet-eyed girl.

"W-Well…" stammered Allen as he turned his head to hide the blush. He then handed the gift to Lenalee, whose eyes widen a little by this gesture.

Lenalee unwrapped and opened the box and her eyes widen when she saw what was inside. Inside the box was a pair of amethyst earrings and a gold necklace with an emerald pendant hanging from it.

"Allen-kun…"

"If y-you don't w-want it, I c-completely understand and…"

Allen's stammering was interrupted when Lenalee wrapped her arms around him and brought him into a hug.

"Thank you, Allen-kun," whispered Lenalee. "But I forgot to get you something."

"As long as you're here, Lenalee. That's all I want," whispered Allen.

"Hey you two," called a voice.

Allen and Lenalee looked towards the doors to see Koichi and Lavi with mischievous grins on their faces and Komui being restrained by both Kanda, who most likely was threaten with a soba ban, and Reever.

"Look up!" said Koichi, whom Allen and Lenalee just noticed was holding a pole of some kind.

Lenalee was the first to look up and what she saw was something that made her blush a deep scarlet. When Allen saw her reaction, he looked up as well and a faint blush spread across his cheeks as well for what they both saw was…

Mistletoe.

"I figured you two needed a push. Plus, Horohoro said he did this to Yoh and Anna once, while Sanosuke did the same to Kenshin and Kaoru. Thought it might work with you two," grinned Koichi.

Allen took a side-glance at Lenalee, who was still blushing. He let off a smirk, turned her head, and brought her into a deep passionate kiss. Lenalee was shocked at first, but soon closed her eyes and kissed back. Everyone, minus Komui, who was crying over his sister being 'violated', and Kanda, cheered for the happy new couple. Allen and Lenalee then separated.

"Merry Christmas, Lenalee."

"Happy Birthday, Allen-kun."

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Allen: *grin***

**Naruto: Oh come on! I thought you said you going to write ToshiroKarin!**

**Toshiro: What gives?**

**KK: If you must know Christmas and Allen's birthday fall on the same day. I had to do this one.**

**Koichi: How come this is shorter than Jaden's one-shot?**

**KK: Blame that duel you had with Crowler. I am NOT writing any more duels.**

**Naruto: Can I please be in the next one-shot?**

**KK: We'll see.**


End file.
